


for you, my dears, i'll simmer our heat

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (the situation is light-hearted and resolved quickly), Ace!Bucky, Bucky is a sweetheart, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Recovering!Bucky, birthday surprise, established relationship (samsteve), falcon!Sam, post-CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: It took a couple of years, but Bucky Barnes is finally where he belongs. Right by their side.





	for you, my dears, i'll simmer our heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cg_lurks (cg_reads)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cold days and warm nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224148) by [feministfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministfangirl/pseuds/feministfangirl). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM WILSON! I do hope you have had a wonderful birthday!
> 
> This is the first time I've ever participated in a bang and I'm so excited for y'all to read this.

Contrary to popular belief, Sam Wilson is not vanilla.

He’s not  _ kinky _ —not as much as some of his friends—but he’s experimented. A lot. It’s a thing.

Then war happened, PTSD happened, Steve fucking Rogers happened and well, he hasn’t been non-vanilla in a long ass time because after you almost die a few times and you watch the people you love die and almost die a few times, things change. What you like, what you are okay with changes. When your bad days are bad weeks where you can’t get up from bed to shower and your best days are seconds filled with  _ relief _ , kink is the last thing on your mind.

Yet, he recognizes the familiar, smooth grip of silk rope when he jerks at his restraints. His feet aren’t tied, his eyes aren’t blindfolded and from what he can tell, he’s lying on some really soft sheets on a proper bed. So, not kidnapped by the bad guys unless this is gonna be fucked up torture, which leaves…hell, he’s not even that sure. How the fuck do you try to figure which one of the people you know would kidnap and tie you up.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep pulling at it.”

Bucky fucking Barnes.

Of course,  _ of fucking course _ , it’s the ex-Winter Solider that kidnapped him.

Sam swallows the urge to cuss out his boyfriend’s best friend and then takes a few deep breaths. Which is bullshit, he realizes while he’s doing it because not getting angry is something his mama instilled in him growing up for some generally bullshit reasons and he’s spent a long time trying to unlearn that, being okay with getting angry for rational reasons and this is definitely a rational reason, but Bucky’s also his boyfriend’s best friend and a decent person and probably has a good reason. Yeah. Probably.

“So,” he begins, calmly. “Why did you kidnap me and tie me up?” And maybe he’s been hanging out with Stark too much because the next words come tumbling out without thought. “Unless this is a sex thing.”

Bucky doesn’t reply.

_ Holy fuck. _

“Barnes,” he chokes out. “Is this a sex thing?”

“Um…”

He’s relieved. Confused. Because it’s about damn time, really. He and Steve have talked about this extensively and, ultimately, decided that they were fine with this and that it all depended on Bucky and his pace. So, yes, this was a long time coming. But this was a pretty fucked up way to go about it. Communication generally works better.

“Barnes.”

“It’s not a…not for me?”

_ Jesus. _

“Untie me, asshole.”

“Promise not to run?”

“I swear to god, I will drop you off a—”

A movement catches his eyes, black against the dim lights coming in from the hallway and the windows, and Bucky’s fingers brush against his as he unties the knot. The release brings instant relaxation and he pulls himself up against the headboard and starts rubbing at his wrists.

Bucky makes a pained noise beside him. “Does it hurt? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You tied me up to a bed frame,” Sam replies flatly. He’s not annoyed at Bucky, not really. But everything is complicated in his head now and he’s annoyed at that.

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t leave. I’m sorry.”

_ Oh, good Lord… _ “Maybe you should’ve tried asking first. Can you turn the lights on?”

“I’d rather we didn’t. Please?”

“Fine.” Whatever.

Then Bucky continues, “You don’t have a reason to trust me and it’s not like you like me so.”

Sam stares at Bucky. Or the blob that he thinks is Bucky. He stares really fucking hard because  _ what. _

“You think I don’t like you?”

“You don’t. It’s fine. You’re not an asshole to me or anything and we don’t gotta be friends just ‘cause I’m Steve’s friend and you’re his boyfriend.”

It’s the lightness of tone that gets Sam. Bucky  _ really _ believes Sam doesn’t like him, and he’s thought about it enough to have made peace with it, and Sam has missed it all.

He almost groans.

“I like you.”

“Sam, I said it’s fine. We get along, so it doesn’t—”

“Shut up. Just…come here.” Sam exhales shortly. “I can’t see you, so just. Sit.”

The bed dips beside him and Sam reaches to take Bucky’s hand. He gets the metal one and he pats around until Bucky pushes his other one in his touch as well. “I like you and I’m sorry I let you think I didn’t. I know we antagonize each other, but honestly, I…I just can’t get over the steering wheel, man.”

Bucky snorts and Sam tightens his fingers around Bucky’s fingers when he goes to pull them away. “We’re friends. You’re not just Steve’s best friend to me, and I’m sorry I acted in a way that made you think are. I trust you, Bucky. With my life.”  _ With my heart. _

Bucky is silent for a few seconds, his thumb absent-mindedly moving against Sam’s palm. Then, “okay.”

Sam should let it go. Let it be. He should wait and be patient. But patient is the only virtue he’s never had. “l want you.”

Bucky’s finger stills against his palm. Sam could almost hear the gears in Bucky’s head shocking into a stop.

“You don’t have to say anything, but I’ve noticed the way you look at me. Actually, Steve was the first one who did. Said you always went moon-eyed like that around girls you liked.” He should stop. He should definitely stop. Bucky isn’t responding. “You don’t…you don’t have to say anything. Of course not. I just wanted to let you know that when you’re—if Steve was right, when you feel comfortable, you should…definitely tell me.”

“And…and then?” The words are softer than a whisper.

“Then we talk.”

Bucky’s fingers twitch. “What about Steve?”

“He spent two years bringing you home. What about Steve?” Sam almost scoffs. 

“And you’re okay with…this?”

“With us?” Sam continues gently. “Or you and Steve?”

“Both,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Yeah. I am. Steve is too.”

“Oh.” 

Sam smiles. “Yeah.”

A sharp knock tears them out of the stillness they’ve created and Bucky jumps to his feet. 

“Who is that?”

“Steve,” Bucky replies, heading towards the door. 

“How come Steve wasn’t kidnapped and tied up?” 

“Because he wouldn’t ask me any questions if I told him to go somewhere without further details.”

Sam tsks. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

Bucky unlocks the door and as the hallway light crawled through the room, Sam got glimpses of things around them. Sam hadn’t expected things. 

“You know I can hear you through a door, right, Sammy?” Steve says, coming into the room. 

“Oh, I know.” Then it hits Sam that Steve is wearing Sam’s favorite suit. The one that makes his eyes look all warm and his ass look so goddamn good. That combined with all the things in the room, things like candles and fairy lights and covered dished… “It’s my birthday.”

Bucky snorts behind Steve and switches the light on. “You just realized?”

“We’ve been busy,” Sam finds himself answering as he takes in all the things around the room. It’s perfect. “Did you do this?”

Bucky shrugs in his peripheral. “You’ve been busy.”

“Why?”

“A man can’t just let his birthday go uncelebrated,” Bucky replies sounding properly miffed.

“I knew neither of you were gonna do anything about it, so I did.”

Sam swallows thickly. “This is really nice, man. Really nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bucky moves to grab his jacket from table and towards the door. “Happy birthday, Sam.”

“Wait,” Sam blurts out. Steve straightens.  _ Shut up, shut up, shut up. Please don’t say anything _ , Sam begs at Steve in his head and stares at Bucky resolutely. “You can stay? If you’d like? If…if you want?” Steve’s hand finds his amongst the sheets. 

“It’s your birthday,” Bucky mumbles.

Sam grins. “It is. And staying would be a really nice present. You don’t gotta,” he adds hurriedly. “I mean, all this is already pretty awesome…”

“No, I mean—” Bucky sighs dramatically. “I got you food and candles in a hotel room, Wilson. You’re gonna have sex.”

“We are.”

Bucky twists on his heel and peers at Sam. Who tries his best to exude sincerity and excitement. “I don’t want that.”

“Oh.”

“Why not?” Steve blurts out, clearly unable to stay silent any longer. His grip on Sam’s fingers turn into talons as he continues, “Bucky, you like Sam. If you don’t want me, I can leave. You already set everything up, so you can spend time with him and I can take hi—”

“Shut up.” Bucky rubs at his forehead with his metal fingers. “Just—I want you. I don’t want sex. With either of you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes out, his eyes soft as he looks at Steve. 

“Are you okay with kissing?” Sam says. 

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe?”

“Wanna find out?” 

Bucky regards him for a moment before moving forward. Sam has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling too much. Bucky stops a foot in front of him and sits on the bed. 

After a few moments and a tight jaw, “Kiss me.”

Sam moves slow just the same. He takes his time, trailing his fingers down Bucky’s cheek, watching as the tightness eases and melts under his touch, his own heart with it. It means the world to Sam that Bucky is willing, that Bucky  _ wants. _ He never planned on any of this. Coming back from the war, Sam’s only focus had been survival and his family. But now, now he has Steve Rogers for a boyfriend and Bucky Barnes for the second. Sam shifts on his knees and presses his lips to Bucky’s forehead. He never thought he’d get so goddamn lucky. 

His lips scrape against the tiny hairs on Bucky’s cheeks as he presses a kiss on them. He’s not used to a beard (both Steve and Riley have always been clean shaven), but he doesn’t mind the feel of it under his fingertips, under his lips. He doesn’t think about how they’d feel rubbing up on his thighs because Bucky doesn’t want sex.  Bucky’s metal arm whirls as Sam slowly drags his thumb down to Bucky’s neck, smiling when Bucky tilts his head the other side. Bucky’s eyes flutter close when he presses a kiss on Bucky’s pulse point and another at the junction where his neck meets his chest. He grasps Bucky’s hair and tugs it back lightly, almost purring in satisfaction when Bucky shudders under him. Sam kisses the base of his throat and reaches up to nip at Bucky’s jaw. Metal fingers slide to rest at the back his head and he nuzzles into the curve of Bucky’s jaw, breathing in his husky scent before reaching up to pull him into a proper yet brief kiss. He watches Bucky’s eyes flick from his lips to his eyes and back. Interest clouds Bucky’s eyes and  _ damn _ .

“Again.” 

Shivers skitter down Sam’s spine and his body moves before he can think. He’s a lot less graceful this time around and Bucky meets him in the middle. Warm palms frame his face as their lips slide against one another in a drowning symphony. He sucks at Bucky’s bottom lip, pulling out a low moan, and nips at it lightly. He dives in again with a slightly different angle and they learn each other all over again. Sam rests his hands on Bucky’s waist which turn into fisting hands clutching cloth when Bucky traces his tongue along Sam’s lips and pulls back.  

His glossy lips stretch into a silly little grin and Sam’s heart falters. “That was nice.”

“Yes, it was,” Steve rumbles out appreciatively. 

“So impatient,” Sam quips, chuckling. 

“Always has been,” Bucky says, reaching out wraps his hands around Steve’s wrist. “C’mere.”

Steve rises on his knees and leans over. “Wanna give our boyfriend a show, Buck?”

_ Dammit, Steve. _ And no, he’s not blushing at ‘our’ like a fucking teenager. And yes, he loves it. 

Their lips meet gently, a soft caress before Steve draws him in with a singular focus. Everything Steve does is focused and Sam has been on the receiving end of that intensity many, many times. It’s hot as hell to watch Steve give his complete and utter attention to someone else. Steve wraps his fingers around Bucky’s neck in a slow drag and twists his right hand into Bucky’s hair tightly and Bucky melts with a shiver. Tiny flashes of tongue peek out from where their lips meet and Sam has to stop himself from reaching for his dick. Quick hands tug Steve’s shirt from his pants and disappears under his shirt, yet Sam can tell the exact moment Bucky reaches Steve’s nipples when he jerks back with a hiss. Steve dips down for a quick, hard bite before settling down with a content, goofy smile. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Sam breathes out, shaking his head. 

“You like that, Sammy?” Steve waggles his eyebrows and Bucky elbows him in the ribs. 

“You know I did.” Sam pulls in a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. “But we gotta talk and the two of you looking like that—” He gestures to their tousled appearances and spit-slick lips. “—isn’t helping.”   
  
Bucky chuckles. “Our apologies, but it  _ is _ your birthday.”

“And  _ you _ just gave me the best birthday present ever.” He takes Bucky’s hand in his and grabs Steve’s with his other.

“Oh,” Steve hums. “So you don’t want my gift?”

Sam side eyes him. “Calm down now, no one said that.”

Steve laughs and leans in for quick kiss before laying his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it when we get home. I didn’t bring it because  _ someone _ was being all mysterious.”

“Fuck off, pal,” is the only reply he gets.

Sam grins.

“We should talk,” Steve says and Sam almost gasps in surprise. Or, well, he does in his head. “But I wanna cuddle too. Can we cuddle?” He doesn’t have to look at Steve to know he’s pouting at Bucky.

Bucky thinks for a moment and then nods. “Cuddling is fine.”

“We should all take our pants off,” Steve announces. “It’ll be more comfortable.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “He takes cuddling very seriously,” he says to Sam.

“He’s an octopus,” Sam replies, rolling his eyes.

Bucky snorts. “You can take off your shirts too, if you want. I don’t mind,” he says, his lips curling.

Steve whoops lightly and strips out his clothes until he’s in boxers. Bucky gives him an unimpressed look before taking off his shoes, pants and shirt.

“What? I get cold!”

“I thought super soldiers are supposed to run hot,” Sam replies casually.

Bucky shrugs. “Different serums.”

“Maybe you should talk to Bruce.”

“S’fine. I’m fine.”

Sam squeezes Bucky’s hands. “Fine is different than good, honey.”

“ _ Fine. _ I’ll talk to Bruce. Now, get naked.”

“ _ Yeah, Sammy. _ Get naked,” Steve chimes in.

“Y’all are children.  _ Children. _ ”

Sam takes his clothes off nonetheless and neatly folds his clothes to the side instead of tossing them across the room like an animal. Steve, clearly hearing his thoughts, sticks his tongue out in response when he looks over to him. Smirking, Sam crawls over to his boyfriend and pulls him into a filthy kiss, a mess of slick heat and the taste of  _ them _ , all three of them. Sam hums contentedly and wiggles under the covers and Steve, officially appointing him the big spoon. When Sam holds out a hand for Bucky, he doesn’t hesitate to fit himself in Sam’s arms.

“You sure you don’t wanna fuck?” Bucky mumbles into Sam’s chest.

“We have all night, ya know,” Steve replies, reaching around Sam to hold Bucky too. “Right now, this is so great.”

Sam nods in agreement. “We’re gonna have to get up for dinner sometime. If we want something, we’ll let you know and if you want something, you tell us.” Sam traces the line of Bucky’s jaw and tries not to look too dopey. “That’s how this will work. Communication. Honesty.”

“Together,” Steve adds, squeezing them both for a moment.

“Wow. You two have really thought his out, huh?”

“We know what we’ve wanted.” Sam drops a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “So tell us, what do you want?”

Bucky inhales deeply before hiding his face in Sam’s chest. “I want you, both of you. I want all the dating crap and kisses are good.  _ Really good _ . Cuddling is nice too. I…I get aroused, but I don’t want to be touched. Is that weird? I mean, you’re touching me now.” Bucky peers up at them, worry lines cluttering his forehead and Sam smooths them out with his thumb.

“Sex is different for everyone. There’s no wrong way to do as long as it’s consensual. Did you feel like this before?”

“No. I…don’t remember? Not much of this.”

“You were always a flirt,” Steve says, teasing. “I know you messed around a bit, but you never told me you went all the way with a dame.”

“So I told you everything?” Bucky’s face scrunches up and Steve laughs lightly.

“Yeah. You’d bring out the bottle we saved for special occasions, take a drink or three and blab for  _ hours _ .”

“You poor thing,” Sam drawls. 

“Shut up.”

Sam chuckles. “At least you knew how to flirt. Steve made me look like a fool before attempting anything close to flirting and we spent the entire conversation talking about the 20s.”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Steve huffs. “I told you. I wasn’t  _ trying _ to flirt with you when we first met.”

Sam twists in Steve’s arms to look dead in the eyes. “That implies your game is any better when you  _ are _ trying, honey.”

Bucky hums. “Maybe I should’ve taught him better.”

“Oh, so this is  _ your fault. _ ” Sam waggles his index finger at Bucky. “I’ve had to put up with subpar flirting for years because of your horrible teaching.”

Bucky shrugs, smirking. “Well, I’m here now. A gorgeous guy like you won’t have to put up with subpar  _ anything _ ever again.”

“Hey!” Steve whines. “Stop flirting with our boyfriend without me.” 

Bucky sticks his tongue out at Steve. “Like the man said, I’ve got a couple of years to catch up to.”

“Our boyfriend, huh?” Sam licks his lips, keeps his tone casual as he looks at Bucky. 

Bucky grins and tangles their fingers together. “Yeah,  _ ours. _ ”

 


End file.
